


Let's talk about it

by ForTheHearts



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Sexy Times, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: A talk of something all couples go through. A talk of something intimate. For the first time for the newly couple. Izumi and Ryouma. IxR. Read and review. Constructive criticism.
Relationships: Ichijou Ryouma/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 22





	Let's talk about it

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Love Stage. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read._

**Let's talk about it**

In just four months Izumi and Ryouma had become a couple. It was kept underwraps from their families, fans, and co workers. Izumi has become well known. Appearing in few commercials, and small roles for world wide movies. Izumi enjoyed his times with Ryouma, especially private times in their locker rooms.

Ryouma was giddy for his little lover's fame. Mostly being around him on set. Helping him with roles he desired the most. For commercials, and movies. What Ryouma wanted the most was for Izumi to work with him on a movie, commercial, or television show. One day. Just one day for sure!

The two young popular men were on set as they were finishing a commercial. The commercial was based on young teens talking about sex. Especially using protection when having sex with the opposite gender, or same gender. It was being presented under the LGBT slogan. The crew wasn't aware of Izumi's and Ryouma's sexuality either.

"It's a wrap! Great job everyone." The director tell them.

Everyone present clapped their hands. The two young men take off to the locker room.

"Izumi, wasn't that great?"

"..Y--yes.."

Izumi was nervous each time the sex subject was talked about. It was hard on him when his older brother asked him of the word few weeks ago.

_'Have you and that play boy had sex yet?'_

_Why do you ask? It's none of your business!'_

_Izumi shouts at him. He was in his room reading one of his favorite anime mangas._

_Shougo sits on his brother's bed. He was a nosy older brother. Still not approving or liking the handsome 'playboy' as he calls him._

_'He's not a play boy either! He doesn't like that neither do I ....'_

_A knock distracts the brothers. They both looked as the doorknob jiggles and opens. Rei pops his head apologizing for the sudden distraction._

_"Oh I'm sorry for bothering. Is your brother here?"_

_"Yes...he's on my bed asking inappropriate questions."_

_"You're needed downstairs, Shougo, by your parents."_

_"Get out of here...!"_

_Shougo was appalled as he was told to leave. He didn't make a move. Trying to continue the conversation brought upon him._

_"What we do is our business. Final answer! Now get out!"_

_Rei wasn't aware what brought on the conversation. He wouldn't question either brother. Unless one of them tells him what it was._

_Shougo would open his mouth eventually._

Ryouma kept calling out Izumi. The young man was slightly distracted with that memory.

"Maybe a kiss will alert him."

Ryouma kisses his surprising wet lips. The feel of his lips awakens Izumi as he returns it. 

"Are you alright, Izu?"

Izumi rests his head on his lover's shoulders. Flushed face when the time comes for them to do it.

"Will we ever do it?"

"You mean have sex?"

"..Y..yes."

"I'd love to." 

Ryouma smirked kissing his neck. A shiver felt through his body. Hugging onto the older man's arms.

"I won't pressure you. I'd love for you to tell me just like when we said those three words."

"I love you."

"Yes those words. I love you too."

He sits on the couch removing his pants. Ryouma couldn't wait to see him fully naked. One day. His cute fem like body looked cute and alluring. As of late Ryouma was thinking of it. Dreaming of having Izumi under him in his bed or floor.

"I've dreamed of it to be honest."

He confesses while removing his black shirt. His flat abs was shown as adorning yellow eyes widened. 

"..Did we go far?"

Ryouma crosses his arms. He was beaming when Izumi looked his way. 

"Yes we did. It was great."

"..o..oh..I'm kind of nervous."

He picked up his shirt throwing it to the couch. Pulling Izumi off the couch holding him in his arms kissing his lips. 

The couple kissed sharing their tongue opening their mouths. A little heated as Ryouma unbuttons Izumi's shirt removing it from him. The shirt lays falling on the floor. 

Stopping the kiss Ryotigtuma took a closer look at him. Izumi covered his naked self smiling nervously.

"You're looking too cute."

"I can't wait til we have fun." Izumi confessed.

It sure floored Ryouma. 

"Having fun? As in having sex, hmm?" 

"Yes but when I feel ready."

"Of course no pressure. I'll just enjoy watching this wondrous sight in front of me."

Izumi giggles. His erection suddenly feels tighten. "..um, I'm hard."

"It will take a while before we're out of here."

"I can take care of it."

Izumi sits on the floor beginning to feel himself. 

He watches in awe. Looking at the door running to it. Locking it up while his own erection awakens.

"Oh me too."

Ryouma sits beside him. Stopping him from continuing on he has him play with his dick. Sudden shiver at the touch of another's hard dick has gotten Izumi losing it a little.

"..you're so big."

"So are you."

He chuckled watching Izumi jerk him off slowly. Looks down as he grabs hold of Izumi's erection. Slow touching was felt for both boys.

Moans and groans escaped both lips. Avoided eye contact from Izumi. Ryouma had saw the other looking away. 

_'he's embarrassed. Too cute!'_

They continued on sharing sloppy kisses too. Their naked bodies felt good onto each other. Izumi knew he needed to read on about sex. A sex book or a sex manga he's currently reading. Ryouma just wanted to get the feel of Izumi's wholeness someway. Someday it will come. Promising him not to ever rush or pressure him.

The feel of come releases from both boys. 

"So sticky." Ryouma licked his fingers.

Izumi giggles putting the moisten come all over his mouth.

"Will you kiss me?"

"You're learning this somewhere?"

"..N...No! Just shut up and kiss me!"

Ryouma obliged. More sloppy kisses shared. Izumi stays in his embrace. 

"We need to clean up."

"It's not that bad though."


End file.
